spanish_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
King Philip Clemente V
"Fools love a fool. I grieve for Philip as well. For the King he once was, not the animal he came to be." ~King Ferdinand Clemente VI, regarding his father 'King Philip Clemente V '(also known as Pearson Wright, Sir Carlos Clemente, Carlos Da Vinci Clemente, and Pears), posthumously nicknamed the "Mad King," was the King of Spain during the Pearsonic Era of Spanish history. He was feared, respected, and reviled, and was known for his insatiable desire to conquer new lands and expand the borders his great empire to new lands. He fathered a total of eighteen children, many of whom turned on him in the end, some of the most currently relevant being King Ferdinand Clemente VI, King Benjamin Clemente, Archduchess Hannah Maria Theresa of Austria, Prince Ezequiel Clemente of Spain, and Princess Halle Clemente of Spain. He died on May 28th, 1749, in Fort Paradox in the Pyreenes Mountains in northern Spain. He is widely regarded as the most dangerous leader in Spanish history, and his name still goes unspoken in some corners of the world, due to superstition. Biography Early Life and Exile Philip Clemente V was born to King Spartan Clemente of Spain and Queen Pearl Clemente of Spain on April 10th, 1670, in Madrid, Spain. He lived a rich and luxurious young life as the firstborn son of the King of Spain, and thus the Crown Prince of Spain. Being a boy of royal upbringing, Philip learned all the sorts of skills that can be expected of a young prince, including swordplay, shooting, hunting, and horseback riding, along with a variety of languages from around the world. As a boy, everything that he could possibly want in his life was at his fingertips. No request of the Crown Prince was ever denied. He developed a strong friendship with Lunius Sargento, and would later see to it that his childhood friend was knighted at the young age of 16. Lunius swore an oath to protect and defend Philip at all costs and under any circumstances. Philip's life would not be easy forever, however. In 1690, when he was twenty years old, he, along with all of his brothers, was exiled from the nation of Spain due to his father suspecting that his sons were planning to rebel and seize the throne from him. The Clemente brothers fled to different corners of the world, but Philip and two of his younger brothers, James Clemente and Samuel Clemente I, accompanied by Sir Lunius Sargento, headed for the Caribbean Sea together. Unfortunately, their ship was attacked and raided by the East India Trading Company off of the coast of Hispanola, and he and his crew were captured and impressed into the service of the EITC, and worked for them for two years, before he was fired for conspiring with other members of the company to overthrow the current leader and seize control. Following his release from the East India Trading Company, Philip met other former citizens of Spain who had been exiled by his father, such as Hector Wildhayes, son of Juanito Wildhayes, who managed the Treasury of Spain for King Spartan Clemente as his Master of Coin. Alongside Lunius and Hector, Philip led a peasant rebellion known as the "Freedom Empire" against the forces of the East India Trading Company in the Caribbean. This endeavor turned out to be a colossal failure, and so the three were forced to come up with a new plan. They founded the legendary Ranger Order, a smaller unit of disciplined, elite warriors. With the Order, they were able to completely push the EITC forces out of the Caribbean for a short amount of time. Return to Spain and Rebellion In 1695, when he was twenty-five years old, Philip received a summons from his father to return to the Kingdom of Spain. King Spartan Clemente had recalled all of his sons back to the nation and out of exile, calling for their help in fighting off an army of revolutionary forces led by a man named Simon Treasurehawk. While Philip had been building the Ranger Order, his brother, Samuel I, had been amassing his own forces, known as the Casa de los Bandidos (House of the Bandits in English). As it had turned out, Philip's exploits in the Caribbean had earned him a degree of fame within Spain, and he was welcomed back wholeheartedly. All over the nation, children heard bedtime stories about the fearless privateering Prince of Spain. Philip went to war against the rebellious forces of Simon Treasurehawk, fighting back against him from 1695-1697 during the Spanish Civil War of the Renaissance, before more Spanish forces took up arms against King Spartan Clemente. Nate Raidhawk and Dog O'Hawk, two notable noblemen within Spain, joined the rebel cause in 1697, making the odds against the Spanish Crown even greater. In November of 1697, a crippling blow was struck to the Crown's forces. Sir Lunius Sargento discovered two members of Spartan's Kingsguard attempting to force themselves upon a young servant girl within the king's palace, and slew them both. The rest of the Kingsguard set themselves upon Lunius, but the skilled swordsman slayed every last one of them. Spartan demanded that Philip kill Lunius and make an example out of him, but Philip refused, and was cast out of the Spanish palace and disowned by his father. Philip rallied his forces and declared war against his father, joining forces with Simon Treasurehawk and Nate Raidhawk, and beginning the Pearsonic Revolution. The Spanish Empire and the Pearsonic Rebellion fought one another, seemingly locked in a stalemate. In 1699, Hector Wildhayes, who had been staying out of the war due to his father's position in Spartan Clemente's government, murdered his father, Juanito Wildhayes, and seized the Spanish Treasury, before giving it to Philip, bankrupting the Crown and breaking the stalemate. It was victory after victory for the Pearsonic Rebellion until, in 1700, upon hearing rumors of conspiracy against him, Philip turned on and slaughtered the armies of every other major commander in his rebellion, and exiling them. From there, after a year of hard fighting, Philip defeated his father, took the throne of Spain, and exiled his mother, father, and all of the family members who had remained loyal to them to Tunisia in Africa. UNDER CONSTRUCTION Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:King of Spain Category:House Clemente Category:Spanish Royalty